This invention relates to a digital camera, a print system, and a data structure.
A digital camera has a use of recording data as material of a composite image, for example. The composite image is widely used to print a greeting card with a photo, a framed photo seal, etc. With a digital camera disclosed in JP-A-2001-45352, a still image (default image) to be combined with an image representing a subject (subject image) is selected at the photographing time and when a shutter switch is pressed, composite image data provided by combining the subject image and the default image is stored in external storage means. According to the digital camera in JP-A-2001-45352, as a default image is selected at the photographing time, a composite image responsive to the purpose of a greeting card with a photo, a framed photo seal, etc., can be stored and can be drawn on a drawing medium. According to the digital camera in patent document 1, as a composite image is scaled up or down, it can be drawn on drawing media different in size, so that the size of the drawing medium for drawing the composite image is not specified.
However, since the composite image is stored with the digital camera in the related art, later only the subject image cannot be printed and the subject image cannot be combined with a different default image; this is a problem. Specifically, with the digital camera in the related art, only the composite image is stored and the subject image is not stored. Therefore, if the user wants to print only the subject image after photographing, the subject image cannot be printed. Thus, the subject image cannot be combined with another default image for print either. For example, to print a greeting card with a photo, if the user wants to change the default image selected at the photographing time to another default image, the user must again take a photograph from the beginning.